


Celebrity Status

by WotanAnubis



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fangirls, Fluff, Pregnancy, celebrity worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Shepard has to deal with the consequences of her actions, which may have changed the face of the galaxy forever.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Celebrity Status

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea for a simple, straightforward bit of porn, right? But then I started wondering about the implications of said porn. So then I didn't write the porn, but wrote this instead.

It was a nice restaurant. Not one of the great, expensive names, but more than decent enough. It was the kind of restaurant where people went to have a nice meal in a genial restaurant, and not the kind of place where celebrities went to Be Seen.

Shepard was rather painfully aware of her celebrity status, what with one thing and another, but she wasn't really the type to revel in it. Some days she just wanted to go out with Liara without paparazzi drones hounding her.

But, unfortunately, just as she and Liara were about the get started on the second course, Shepard heard the excited whispers.

_"That's her."_

_"You sure? I mean, she looks like her, but..."_

_"Of course it's her._ Look _at her. It's her!"_

_"Goddess, you're right. It's her."_

_"I've got to go get her autograph. Come on."_

_"What? No. Let her enjoy her dinner. Isn't it enough to have just seen her?"_

_"It's just one autograph, she won't mind. Besides, what would we tell everyone else?_ 'We saw Shepard and then we just ignored her' _? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."_

_"Alright. Alright, you're right. Just... try not to freak her out, alright?"_

_"It'll be fine. Trust me."_

Liara smiled wryly. "Incoming," she said.

"I remember when my life used to be simpler," said Shepard. "Back then, all I had to worry about were Reapers and human supremacists trying to kill me."

"Simpler," Liara agreed. "Not better."

Shepard smiled. "No, I guess not."

Shepard adopted an expression that hopefully suggested she was completely approachable and didn't mind at all that her dinner with her wife was getting interrupted. It was very nearly true, anyway. Two giggling Asari approached the table, eyes mostly fixed on Shepard, although one of them did glance at Liara once or twice with mixed envy and wonderment. They were quite young. Late eighties, if Shepard was any judge.

"I'm sorry," the lead Asari teen gushed. "I just, I saw you and I couldn't... I mean... wow... you're Shepard."

"Sure am," said Shepard. "And you are?"

The Asari blushed to a shade of near-purple at this sign of interest. "Oh, uhm, I'm Talyn. And this is-"

"I'm Salir," the other one cut in. "It's an honour to meet you."

"Likewise," Shepard nodded.

"OK, so, I hope I'm disturbing you or anything, but I was just hoping if maybe, you know... Could I have your autograph?" Talyn babbled excitedly.

"Of course you can."

Talyn and Salir immediately tapped something into their omni-tools. Two holographic screens appeared in the air. Shepard politely signed them both with a flourish.

"Great, thank you," Talyn exclaimed. "Our friends won't believe this when we tell 'em. Alright, we'll just let you..."

But Salir's eyes had wandered away from Shepard's face and towards her round, bulging belly.

"I hope I'm not being too forward," she said. "But how'd you do it?"

"Salir!" Talyn said. "I'm sorry about this, she can be _so_ inappropriate. We won't bother you any long-"

"We just let nature take its course," Liara said. It was the answer she always gave.

"I see," said Salir, in the tone of voice of one who didn't.

Shepard moved her chair away from the table and turned it towards the two Asari teens. Talyn gasped audibly once she got a good, clear view of Shepard's pregnant body barely hidden under her tasteful black dress. Salir swallowed hard.

"You can touch it if you want," she suggested.

Talyn staggered back. "Oh, no, no we couldn't... we couldn't possibly..."

Salir bit her lower lip, knelt in front of Shepard's chair and put a single hand on the curves of her belly.

"She's really in there, is she?" Salir said, her voice a mix of awe and scepticism.

"She really is," Liara replied. "Our baby."

Talyn, having apparently worked up the nerve, knelt down next to her friend also put a hand on Shepard's swollen stomach. She giggled.

"Can you make her kick?" Talyn asked. "I'd like to feel her."

"Uh, no," said Shepard.

"Aw, too bad."

Shepard allowed the two Asari teens to caress her pregnant belly for maybe another ten seconds or so. She was, by now, well aware of how important this was to them, even though she didn't really get it. Well, no, she did get it. Sort of. Parts of it, anyway.

"Alright, girls," Liara said, as gently as possible, "I think that's long enough."

Talyn and Salir stirred, as though awaking from a reverie. They got their feet, blushing with embarrassment.

"Oh, right," said Talyn.

"Sorry," said Salir.

"Oh, uh, you know, uhm," Talyn stammered. "Now that you're, you know, away from the table, maybe, uhm..."

Shepard didn't sigh, but she wanted to. "Of course you can take a picture," she said indulgently.

The two teens knelt down on either side of Shepard's chair, their smiling faces level with Shepard's pregnant belly. Liara took their picture, taking slightly longer than Shepard felt was really necessary. But then, Liara was no doubt trying to take a _good_ picture.

Once the picture was taken and sent to the teen's omni-tools, the two young Asari practically skipped away, chattering excitedly with each other.

Shepard pulled her chair back up to the table. "You know... of all the things I've done... I never thought _this_ would be my legacy."

"Don't sell yourself so short," said Liara. "Our baby is only going to be a footnote in your legacy."

"Among humans, maybe. But Asari? I mean, I see the papers. I make the front page _every day_. TV? There's always some program on some channel discussing my pregnancy. And don't even get me started on the 'net."

"I know," said Liara. "I'm well aware. But you must understand... the Asari ability to mate with members of other species isn't just some quirk of biology to us. It's a... it's a deeply spiritual matter to us. And here you are, a member of another species able to mate with _us_. The implications are staggering. To be honest, I'm surprised you haven't yet been declared an emissary of the Goddess."

"Me? A religious icon? That's a terrifying thought," said Shepard.

"Well, look at this way," said Liara. "Once, you were famous for dealing death."

"What? I saved all life in the galaxy," said Shepard.

"By dealing death," said Liara. "I'm trying to be poetic here."

"Oh, well, sorry," said Shepard. "Go ahead."

"My point is, once you were famous for dealing death. Now you'll be famous for creating life," Liara said. "Isn't that better?"


End file.
